A Little too Ironic
by x oh so daring
Summary: Ten Reasons why Harry shouldn't be gay:1.Seen how he dresses? He shouldn’t have a status which allows him to give fashion advice2.It caused this break up, wallowing, and a need for excessive ice cream, and highly caffeinated candies...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Little Too Ironic

**Author:** x oh so daring

**Summary:** HBP has not taken place. This story takes place in Ginny's 7th year. After a year and a half together Harry calls it quits on their relationship, which leads to the confession of a life-time. Harry Potter is gay and infatuated with Blaise Zabini. Harry asks for one favor, for Ginny to come with him and cover for him. This leaves Ginny stuck in the presence of Draco Malfoy and the nice background music of spit swapping and heavy breathing. What could this all possibly lead to?

**A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW! It is really easy, doesn't take long either! I really am having fun playing with this and I hope you like it too. Please note that in Ginny's list of 10 reasons, most reasons are very cliché and stereotypical, she is grieving so please do not be offended by them, they weren't intended for that.

**Disclaimer:** My various attempts to retrieve the secret recipes, I mean er... plot, story, and all the other goods have failed miserably, and until then Harry Potter and all that good stuff belongs to J.K.

**--------------------------------------**

**Room of Requirement - Monday Night**

Harry's moss green eyes burned into Ginny's warm ambers intently. Ginny would have laughed at the intensity if it had not been for the seriousness of the air around them. "Gin..." Harry began, pausing, unsure of how to go on. "This is completely wrong, and no matter how I explain it, it won't ever come out right. I don't understand it myself, so here it goes..." Once again he took a break, this time inhaling a staggering breath. "I... we can't be together anymore. You are an amazing woman, but this can't work when I am so screwed up." Ginny could feel her bottom lip begin to quiver, she bit down hard on her tongue to control her emotions. "I... I have feelings for Blaise." He said a confused look crossing over his face. All emotion that was pleading to escape her body stopped, the only emotion that made sense was pure astonishment which was evident upon her face.

"Wait... what?" She asked when she was finally able to make a sound. She must of heard wrong... she must of certainly heard wrong. Blaise, Slytherin, friend of Draco Malfoy, _Blaise_.

"I know it makes absolutely no sense." Harry said burying his head in his hands. "I have been trying to make sense of it for the past month. How could I, Harry Potter like a Slytherin none the less, a GUY? Ginny... I am so sorry, I know I am a completely rotten person to do this to you, you deserve so much better."

"Erm.. right" Ginny said, her head was clearly not thinking straight. She could not of heard this coming from Harry. HARY! Harry was not madly in love with some Slytherin, he couldn't be dumping her for Blaise. Even though her head wasn't straight her emotions damn well knew what they wanted, tears spilled from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"Oh god, Ginny you are the last person in the world I want to do this to." He said looking up from his hands, a deep sorrow filling his eyes. "And with that, I have to ask for a favor. Look at me, you should hate me." He said shaking his head, "I dump you and then immediately ask you to help me." His right hand formed a fist and slammed down on his knee.

Ginny could feel her eyes begin to puff out as she continued to wipe the tears away. She gave a soft sniffle and forced herself to look back up at Harry, "Stop giving yourself so much crap." She said which caused another string of tears which ended up in a series of hiccups. Finally she calmed herself down and said, "Harry, what is it?"

"I, well..." he seemed to regain composure and spat it all out, "I need you to cover for me. I need you to come with me when I meet Blaise, I just can't have Ron and Hermione know, and definitely not the rest of the school, at least not yet." But he wasn't done with his speech yet and he continued on, "I know, I dump you and then prance around with my new affection right in front of your face and make you..."

"Stop it!" Ginny screeched cutting him off, "Stop being such a good person," She said a cold laugh echoing from her small body, "Stop trying to make this easy, stop trying to make understand, just stop it. You make it bloody impossible to hate you, you do know that, don't you?" She said rolling her eyes at the irony falling from her mouth. "But yea, I guess I'll help you." She said before completely allowing her mind to think over the proposition.

-----------------------------------

**Girl's Dormitory - Later that Evening**

Ginny's mind was spinning, the walk back to the Common Room that night was lost in her mind, she was surprised she had made it back unharmed. She had quickly rushed up to the girl's dormitory avoiding many anxious looks from Hermione and slipped into her most comfortable pair of pajamas. The urge for a nice bowl of ice cream hit her strong and hard but she didn't trust herself to make her way back a second time that night. She flopped down on her four-poster bed and reached over towards the night stand where her diary lay. Ginny liked the diary, she considered it simple and elegant. She had found it two Hogsmeade trips ago in a small shop off the main strip. She had performed every spell imaginable and then some to make sure it was not bewitched, she never wanted to be that vulnerable again. She snatched up the diary which opened to a fresh page of tan parchment lined in sky blue. After increasingly hostile thrashing she found a suitable quill and ink bottle and began to write her latest entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This entry, well it will be a memorable one I guess. Right now I am so confused I am not even sure where to begin. Most likely I should start at the beginning, which I am still not completely certain of. Today at lunch I had happily been sipping soup when Harry plunked down next to me. I held out my cheek for his daily peck of greeting, but it didn't come, he seemed distracted and distant. Instead of the peck he ignored said cheek and started grabbing food from the surrounding plates. Let me tell you, when he sets his mind to eating the devil couldn't beat him. Less then five minutes later he had finished everything from his plate without a comment. He grabbed up his things to leave and I turned to face him. I was not going to let him get away with ignoring me even if he was bloody Harry Potter. But before a single word escaped from my mouth he said 'Gotta run, meet me in the RR at 8:00 tonight, I need to talk to you.' Side note, the RR had been our code name for the room of requirement which we had snogged in various times, genius nickname, I know. (For future reference notice the past tense 'had'). So I was rather worried, 'I need to talk to you.' doesn't sound like an invitation to anything but drama. I was so upset I didn't even finish my soup, which mind you it was bloody good soup so that is saying something!_

_So now let us flash through my hectic day filled with a round of double potions, and a baboon known as Snape to the Room of Requirement. A lot of things were said, and honestly I don't remember the lot of it, but here is the gist. We are no longer, that is right, we are broken up. No, it couldn't of been for a reason that I could hate him, like he ditched me for another girl, because in fact, it was the opposite. Harry Potter ditched me for another guy, a **Slytherin** guy none the less. I could tell you that I was a supportive girlfriend and was at his side the whole time he told me his story of distraught and inner turmoil. Or I could tell you that as he looked at me he saw I was the one that was true to his heart not some bloody Slytherin git. But none of the above happened, he had to explain it to me. What needs explaining? You want a bloody guy over me, enough said. But the way he says things, I can't hate him. I can't bloody hate him and it makes me livid. Absolutely livid._

_Throughout the whole thing, I was cool and composed. I was a blubbering idiot, only able to mutter out things like 'right'. 'um..', 'erm...', 'what?'. I was like a sponge being squeezed, every last ounce of water in my body must have left through my eyes, which are now, thank you very much, red and puffy. But what makes this all worse is throughout this whole affair he is telling me how great I am, and how I deserve so much better. I didn't want better, I wanted him. And it is sort of hard to pity yourself when the guy that is braking up with you is being so bloody nice. Oh but no, that isn't the end of it, I agreed to help him. That's right to help him cover his gender preference from the rest of the world. So I am to accompany him on his snog fests with Blaise, I know what you are thinking, every ex-girlfriend's dream. I should be bawling my head off right now, saying how much I hate him and which he would die. But I think I am past crying, and besides that I think I am now physically incapable of another tear. And now as a final thought while I go off to wallow, below are ten reasons why Harry Potter shouldn't be gay._

_1. Have you seen the way he dresses? He should never be given a status which allows him to give any fashion advice whatsoever._

_2. For all we know he may very well want to 'get jiggy' with the he-who-must-not-be-named. I mean he is a teenage boy after all, they aren't too great with hormones._

_3. Above goes for Dumbledore. Ewww.. can you imagine long beard and wrinkly skin and ugh.. oh my god I think I need to vomit **now**._

_4. He apparently is after the whole 'bad boy' routine, who is to say he won't flounce after Crabbe or Goyle... or worse, Malfoy, next?_

_5. I most likely can now use words like flounce, flamboyant, cuddling, sparkly, prissy, and fluffy to describe him. Example: Harry **flamboyantly flounced **towards Blaise who was sitting on the lawn, **prissy **expression in tow, **cuddling** a small **sparkly** package which most likely contained a pair of **fluffy** pink handcuffs._

_6. Because I still like him, and hell be damned to popular belief I can't get over my long devoted crush, if crush even does it justice, after one bowl of ice cream._

_7. He is making me take valuable wallowing time to write this list._

_8. Because it caused this break up, which caused wallowing time, which causes a need for excessive ice cream, chocolate and other highly caffeinated candies._

_9. I am running out of ideas and each new reason makes me see how much this is going to completely suck I can't suck it up and hate him._

_10. Because I am now stuck following him and Blaise to make out sessions where serious illnesses could be flung around along with spit._

-----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N:** I never remember all I want to say when I write these. So first off, just a little note I upped the rating because I completely forgot about that little part in the first chapter. I fear I will never be able to write something safe for children, lol. Also thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews. And this chapter wouldn't be possible without Bethany and her 'rum' also known as tea ;). Oh yea, and can't forget this chapter is also dedicated to Chicken George getting off the block in Big Brother All-stars, and Marcellas's Iraqi Peach obsession XD. But in no way am I dedicating this to Kaysar, I don't like him -le grumble-.

---------------------------------------------------

**Slytherin Common Room - Tuesday Morning 1 AM**

Blaise couldn't stop moving, his feet refused to move from their routine. Draco sat propped upon a green armchair, his eyes narrowed examining Blaise's odd behavior. "Will you stop the bloody pacing and get on with it already?" He asked, his voice clearly agitated, he had beauty sleep to attend to after all. Blaise had asked him earlier to meet him down here, he had made it seem urgent.

"Well..." Blaise said pausing, trying to decide the best tactic to spring the news on Draco. "Before I move onto said information, let us make a deal." His feet finally obeyed him and stopped in their path. "No matter the information I tell you, you promise no mental or bodily harm, along with being a supportive friend in my time of need."

Draco's eyes bulged slightly, "You make it sound like you are shagging my grandma with the way you are carrying on."

"Do you agree to the terms?"

"Don't be so unreasonable... I can't guarantee anything like.."

Blaise cut him off, "Do you agree?"

Draco, sighed and finally said, "Fine, I agree with the bloody rules." along with mutter something under his breath that resembled something along the lines of _hormonal prat_.

"Well, right... you may have noticed that for the past couple months I have been lacking in the relationship department..." Blaise began trying to pick his words selectively.

"Blaise I can't work miracles, just get some balls and ask out that Ravenclaw girl." Draco said rudely interrupting.

"I don't want a bloody girl," Blaise nearly shrieked before regaining composure, "I didn't call you down here at one to discuss how to get a girl, now shut you mouth and let me finish with this." He said taking a breath to relieve the anxious feeling bubbling up in his stomach. Draco rolled his eyes, his expression was one of amusement. He gave a gesture that slightly resembled scout's honor and waited for Blaise to proceed.

"Right... so the reason I called you down so early was because what I want to tell you I want to make sure isn't overheard by anyone." Blaise said, Draco bit his tongue to keep from say _obviously_. Blaise's face wrinkled up in an attempt to figure out what to say next. "The reason for this all is I don't have issues with a girlbutaguy." The last four words seemed to mush into one word. Draco's expression was vacant except for the small O formed by his lips.

"And, I guess it isn't just any guy." His body seemed to fall apart inside him, his legs began to feel numb and his breath seemed hard to grasp. He allowed himself to fall onto the nearest couch and finally continued. "It's, well...It's Harry Potter. Your hated enemy, your sworn nemesis, your whatever the hell else you want to call him." Blaise stopped before going any further, waiting to see what Draco's reaction would be.

"Right, and I am the Minister of Magic. Get some new material Blaise, the whole I am gay and in love with Potter plot might of fooled me last year but not this year." The look of amusement returned back to his face as he watched Blaise on the couch.

"Draco I'm really not joking."

An exasperated sigh escaped Draco's lips, "Blaise it is bloody 1 AM in the morning, I do not want to have to deal with this right now, I'd prefer sleep."

"**_Draco, I am not joking_**." Blaise said, his voice harsh and his eyes popping out.

"Yes you are," Draco said with his eyes wide

"No, I'm not!" Blaise said in an insistent tone.

"Yes you are," Draco said panic rising in his voice.

"Bloody hell Draco, will you shut up and let me talk? I need your help." Draco opened his mouth but paused, Blaise could see the gears working in his mind.

But all that escaped his mouth was a stubborn "Fine." while a pout was displayed on his face.

-------------------------------------------

**Boy Dormitories - 10 minutes later**

Draco slunk back into the boys' dormitory, closely followed by Blaise. He grabbed a small object out of his dresser, along with a quill and headed towards his bed. He pulled the hangings around him and waited till Blaise drifted off to sleep. He wanted to make sure he was alone, or at least as close as he could get to alone. He picked his wand out from his pajama pockets and whispered a quick spell, a beam of light spilled onto the Journal and quill that sat in front of him.

_April 10th_

_First I would like to correct your assumptions, I do not often record my thoughts or 'feelings' or any of that crud. I am simply writing because this must be recorded. Because this is utterly insane and ludicrous. Oh, but of course nothing is out of the normal, besides the fact that Blaise announced his is GAY. My lifelong friend just happened to let it slip, he also managed to let it slip he has a thing for Potter. And no it isn't some useless crush. They both are clinically insane and having sporadic urges to grope each other. Ok forget the fact that it is Gryffindor x Slytherin and all things that are morally unacceptable with that. But Blaise can't even manage to pick a pureblood out of that lot. _

_Trust me, I am not the least bit cynical. People often get that mixed up with the ability to tell you everything that is wrong in a given situation. Like for instance I could tell you how happy and delighted I am that I will be helping out Blaise. That would be a lie, Blaise forced me into helping him. He threatened if I didn't help he would let slip a certain 'suggestive moment' with Pansy. How many things can that guy let slip? There was not anything near suggestion with Pansy, there never was, Pansy is... Pansy! _

_But this part must be down in writing. He forced me to follow him and 'beau' (as I write that I am trying not to shudder) to their snogging sessions. Gay pornos have never been on my list of 'things to see.' One thing I know for sure, I must learn a way to mute all surrounding sounds, or at least gouge my ears out (spoons always sounded pleasant) by Friday, their 'play date'. But if Potter dare brings someone like Weasley (that bumbling idiot he calls a friend) I am out, I don't care how suggestive that moment with Pansy may have been. Seeing as I was forced to endure this all at 1 in the morning I am leaving this as is, I need rest. But don't get used to this, I usually only write when I am forced to do homework._

_Draco_

-------------------------------------------

**History of Magic - Tuesday Afternoon**

Professor Binns droned on hopelessly unaware of the lack of attention in his class. Draco almost dared to take notes, but decided against it. Blaise who usually made this class bearable was not paying the slightest attention to Draco. _I decide to help you and you decide to ignore me, ungrateful git,_ Draco thought, a stubborn mood settling over him. Draco let his head fall to the table in front of him, boredom was taking over, slowly and painfully. He grimaced; the lack of entertainment forced him unwillingly to do things he would rarely be found doing. He grabbed the nearest quill and began to write.

_April 10th - Later_

_Do not, I repeat, Do not, become comfortable with me writing. Extreme boredom led to this, and Binns led to this extreme boredom. Blaise who is usually the only reason I make it through this class alive is ignoring me. Apparently drawing hearts around his and Potter's name is a very efficient use of his time. He admits he is gay, and now he is practically flaunting it. I thought I was part of his wild plan so people wouldn't find out? He might as well wave it around on a neon sign that he is going out with Potter the way he is doodling. Guys do not doodle, unless they are gay, so you can see what assumption most people are led to draw. But then again, since we are in Binns class most people have better things to do then notice that Blaise is doodling. Like for example, polishing their nails, doing other homework, not listening, and god forbid, actually taking notes. _

_This has to be a joke right? Some horrible, misleading joke, that in the end will make me look like a fool, right? I mean I can deal with the fact that Blaise is gay, really. I mean I know I should of took the hint when he wanted to be a cheerleader instead of actually playing Quiditch when we were younger. And also maybe, the fact he has always been a bit more 'fashion conscience'. But Potter... out of all people, Potter? I know love is suppose to be blind, but is it **that** blind? Which by the way, I refuse to call their to be grope sessions 'love'. Personally I find that word disturbing, if I had the choice it would be banned. And all that chose to use it Avada Kedavra'd on the spot. And with that I am drawing and end to my witty, and always informational writing; plus the bell is about to wring any minute now._

_Draco_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok so this chapter is a bit longer so I can get everything in. Sorry if it took a while to finally get down to the main part of the story but in the next chapter everything will start rolling. Also I was disappointed in the amount of reviews, they are really encouraging and they help out a lot. I don't want to guilt people into them but **PLEASE REVIEW,** like I said before, it is quick and simple. Oh and I seem to be updating this when big brother is on.. what can I say? Everyone should watch it (US edition).

And last but least I am looking for a beta, so if you are interested please email me at x.oh.my. Basically, just tell me how long it will take you to beta, and when you can get back to me. Also if you have any plans, like upcoming vacations etc. Lastly if you want to be a beta make sure you let me know if for some reason it will take you a bit longer than usual, or if you will be gone.

**------------------------------------------------**

**Transfiguration - Tuesday Afternoon**

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does the world insist on being cruel to me? Everything, even down to the mouse I am suppose to transfigure into a bouquet of roses reminds me of Harry. He, the mouse that is, has this adorable, pleading face and these sparkling green eyes, just like Harry. Oh god, since when did I start comparing a mouse to Harry? I believe I am now qualified to visit the local asylum. I am seriously losing it, I am completely and utterly mad. I don't think any mass amount of food can fix this unhealthy obsession. Yes! Obsession, that is all it has ever been. Wait... don't they say denial is always the first step? Damn psychology! I have to go for now, McGonagall just came back, toodles,_

_Ginny_

Ginny set down her quill and nudged the diary under her bag. She took a quick upward glance and spotted McGonagall observing students in the front row. She drew out her wand and began to clear her mind and focus only on the mouse. _Not only a mouse, a mouse with adorable green eyes_ her mind chided making it near impossible to keep it clear and focused.

"Gin, what were you writing about?" Colin asked with a question glance. Ginny told Colin everything - he returned the favor. The few times she lied to him she felt guilty for weeks afterwards, or until she fessed up and told him the truth.

This was one of those times. Even before the words escaped her mouth, her stomach started to squirm. "You know, just about Harry." She said with a shy smile. _It wasn't a lie,_ she tried to convince her stomach, _I just left out some critical details._

Colin's eyebrows shot upwards, "Right, how is everything with you and Harry? Usually when you write about him you have a dazed expression and you have issues staying in contact with the outside world."

"I do not!" Ginny proclaimed indignantly, giving Colin a little shove. Before Ginny could falsely reassure Colin that everything between her and Harry was okay Professor McGonagall cut in.

She gave each of them a piercing stare and said in a short tone, "Weasley, Creevey, I don't see those bouquets yet."

"And I don't see any of your grays disappearing." Ginny swore she heard Colin mutter under his breath.

--------------------------------------------

**Secluded Corner in Gryffindor Common Room - Friday 6 PM**

The week had passed rather uneventful for Ginny. Well, minus the various trips to the kitchen - Ginny had now acquainted herself with at least half of the house elves. The small, unusual glimpse of warm weather quickly dissipated into a series of long strenuous downpours over the week. At the moment it was raining so hard only dreary smears of colors could be made out from the window.

From the chair she sat in she turned her gaze towards the fireplace. Sparks of red and gold greeted her gaze but couldn't lift her bleak mood imposed by the weather outside. She let out a sigh and grabbed the familiar diary from her canvas bag.

_Dear Diary_

_1 hours. 1 hours until every evil on the earth is released on me. 1 hours until I am engaged in a spectator's sport of spit-swapping. 1 hours until all hope of Harry Potter not being gay is gone._

_Trust me this is not dramatic, you have not even begun to see dramatic. Possibly hysterical, but not dramatic. And this unsanitary 'meeting' between Harry and Blaise just so happens to take place on Friday the 13th. How ironic._

_This helps me to see how many things in my life are ironic for instance. Isn't it just a tad ironic that the savior of our wizarding world, when he finally comes to his senses, and we finally go out admits he is gay? Oh and let us just add to that, he is in love with a Slytherin. That one, I guess isn't so ironic, I guess he is attracted to the fact that he shouldn't have him, shouldn't be able to access him. Am I too accessible? Is that why he has suddenly turned gay? He wants what he can't have. Oh gawd, said boy is coming over here with the most lovesick puppy grin. I have to go before I barf, that and I prefer him not seeing I am writing about him,_

_-Ginny_

Ginny could see the raven boy's giddy face peeking out from the mop of hair plopped on top of his head. Her stomach protested, she could feel anger ready to leap out and gobble her up. _I have no right to be mad, after all at least he was honest with me. And it isn't exactly easy to come out. _She reminded herself making the flame in her stomach feel guilty for igniting. As he neared her she gave a small grin of greeting. It felt like a great effort to put up that grin and it quickly retreated from her face.

Harry plopped down and turned to face her, "You alright Gin? I mean with this and all." He asked, Ginny could tell he was dying to continue on with another subject but felt it was customary to find out how she was feeling first.

"Yea, of course. It is completely fine." She felt the words escape her mouth before really thinking about her response. _You should of told him the truth_ Her mind chided, _And what say I refuse to help him out? No, that isn't right. Even if Harry dumped me I can't just abandon him_ She finally decided. But a small voice in her head echoed, _Oh how Gryffindor of you._

But before their conversation could progress any further Ron and Hermione seated themselves in front of the pair on the floor. "Snape gave me detention," Ron moaned, "Malfoy, that bloody git, was the one who started it all. He was insulting Hermione again, but of course Snape conveniently only saw the hex I threw at him."

Hermione, instead of a sympathetic, understanding look on her face, look outraged. "Ron, you know better than to rise to Malfoy's bate he is a foul git. And just incase you haven't noticed I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said her cheeks growing a deep pink.

"You taking care of yourself entails you just walking away? How is Malfoy ever going to learn a lesson if you just put up with it?" Ron asked his face turning equally red.

"Yea and rising to his bate was so effective. You know the only reason why--"

Ginny groaned and she let her head fall back into the cushy pillow of the armchair. It was Harry's voice now that cut through Ron and Hermione's bickering. "Will you both shut up?" He demanded, Ginny could of swear she detected a bit of a growl as the last word escaped his mouth, "You're fight is getting you nowhere but giving me a bloody headache."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry an apologetic look but continued to glare at each other. Ginny didn't mind this, their glaring stopped the now crowded Gryffindor Common room from getting any louder. Though very welcomed, this was short-lived.

"Ron, honestly you know the only reason I get at you about this is because--" Hermione's voice broke in but was quickly cut off.

"HERMIONE" Ginny screeched.

"Right, sorry." She said close to whimpering. "What has been up with you lately?" She asked Ginny with a concerned look, "You've been a bit more irritable lately."

Ginny sighed, "I haven't been more irritable lately, I am just sick of you guys fighting, and you seem to be doing that a lot more lately."

"Right... well sorry about that." Hermione's eyes darted around the common room obviously trying to find a lighter topic to talk about. "So do the two of you have anything planned for tonight?"

Ron's eyes bulged, "I approve of this relationship but I do NOT want to hear what goes on." he quickly covered his ears with his hands.

Hermione grabbed at his hands and pulled them away, she gave a roll of her eyes and said, "Well thank god you approve. I don't know what we would have done without your approval."

"I don't either." Ron said stiffly.

"I do. The same thing we are doing now." Ginny said stubbornly. "Anyways, thanks for reminding me Hermione, we have to get going." She said, jumping off the armchair, grabbing her bag, and dragging Harry after her.

Once they had traveled what Harry deemed a safe distant from the Portrait hole, he leaned over and whispered. "You do realize we still have 20 minutes before we are even suppose to be there."

"Try not to sound so suggestive." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes and a grin. "You almost made me think you weren't gay."

"Sorry about that, still have to work on that." He said playfully with a wink as the continued to move down the corridor.

-------------------------------------

**Slytherin Common Room - Friday 6:10**

"Really, you should die." Draco said his face stoic, but the cruel tone of his voice betrayed the thought.

"Your peppiness is really disconcerting Draco." Blaise said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really? Because next I thought - Hey, why not join the Gobstone club? I mean my life is already ending, why don't I add some lasting humiliation?" Draco said his voice clearly annoyed.

"Oh god," Draco said his eyes bulging slightly, "Why can't the world send pity on me? I am already condemned to hell. The least they could do is keep its daemons away for a little bit longer." At the daemon comment Blaise looked up to see Pansy smiling sickly at the Draco as she walked ever closer to the duo.

"You should really spend your time on making plausible plots to kill her instead of heinous ones for killing me. Killing her would have benefits for others, and for once you could be doing something for people other then yourself."

"I'm a Slytherin not a fricken Gryffindor. Just because you are snogging Potter doesn't mean I am going to turn into him." Draco said with a clear look of disgust on his face.

Before any further conversation could continue between them Pansy perched herself on the arm of Draco's armchair, and stroked her fingers through his hair. Draco remained stoic and sat stiff refraining from shriveling up in disgust. "Oh Drake," Her high-pitched voice cooed, but to Draco it sounded like a banshee.

"It's Draco." He said stiffly refraining from showing any emotion on his face. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, IGNORE IT_ his head screamed as he was itching to slap the girl. "Me and Blaise have to go." He said jumping up from his chair quickly, and giving Blaise a side-glance. "You know normal business." Before she could question what 'normal business' was Draco had reached the stone door.

"That was pathetic." Blaise said snorting at his exit. "If you walked any faster you would have been running."

"Yea, well if I didn't walk that fast Pansy would have been slapped over the head. What I would give to strangle that girl."

"See, it would suite you better to kill her. Much more worth her time, and if it suited you just pretend that you aren't helping anyone out and you are simply doing it for your own selfish reason."

"Oh yes, because the Parkinsons' would be on such good terms with my father after I injured her so thoroughly only bits and pieces of her could be found."

"Hey, you would be doing them a favor too."

"Don't count on it. She is their only offspring, after all. Some people should be banned from reproducing, she would be on the top of my list."

"And mate, you would be on the top of mine."

"Oh how reassuring." Draco finished their conversation as they took their final turn on their way to Draco's version of pure hell, and Blaise's version of heaven, or at least a good snog.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N: **Please forgive me, lmao. I have betrayed you all, ok not literally but it took me forever to write this chapter. Nothing was coming so I finally sat down and wrote it. This is in tributure to Marcie (of big brother) who is most likely leaving :(. But off big brother because I am too thoroughly obssesed, I really hope you like this chapter, I didn't get really any d/g action till the end of this chapter and it was a teaser more than anything. But PLEASE PLEASE **Review.**

----------------------------------------------------

**Hidden Passageway - Friday 6:50**

The atmosphere was tense even as Harry attempted to sit nonchalantly up against the stone wall. The passageway Harry and Ginny were waiting in would not be considered 'romantic'. Ginny thought something along the lines of torture chamber more fit it. The stone was rough and jagged in various pockets. As soon as they had entered a small torch on the far side of the 'torture chamber' lighted. Ginny had never seen this secret passage before, but then again she rarely, if ever, went down to the dungeons.

The light from the torch did nothing to warm the cold air surrounding her. If anything it just reminded her of the dreary surroundings making her shiver even more frequently.

"Hey Ginny?" Harry asked quizzically from where he was sitting.

Ginny turned to look at Harry and responded, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming here and all." A small smile came over his face.

Ginny just nodded, she didn't feel like responding. Most likely her temper would betray her belief that she needed to help Harry out. _Yes, watching my boyfriend_,_ -wait.. ex-boyfriend make out with someone else really turns me on._ Ginny could feel her rationality drifting and she felt dangerously close to tears. _Damn hormones_ she mentally complained.

As Ginny was battling with her sanity Harry was doing the opposite. He wasn't defending his actions or trying to make sense, he was basking in his decisions. His eyes grew into a dazed expression and his thoughts drifted back to the oh-so-familiar potions class.

-----------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

A look of confusion sat on Snape's face. He was clearly trying to distinguish whether he should be happy at a chance to dock points from Gryffindor or disgusted with the mess Potter had made. He decided happy at the prospect at harassing a Gryffindor and a smirk promptly grew on his face. "10 points from Gryffindor," He announced to the classroom, "and Potter you can stay behind to clean up this mess."

Harry grumbled inwardly and stopped himself short of a retort. An acidic green potion currently was staining the floor within a two foot radius of Harry's cauldron.

The class was dismissed and everyone hurried to the door, Ron and Hermione being no exception - though they did send him a sympathetic look. Snape followed the rest of the class out. Harry could tell by his crisp footsteps and exaggerated slam of the door. Harry stared down at the mess, he figured a simple _scourgify_ would not do the trick. He also was pretty sure he would be forced to miss lunch because of it. But little did he know the reason he missed lunch was completely different.

Harry stood there staring down at the potion. A small bubble began to grow and caught the light of the room deviously._ It would be just like Snape to bewitch this potion to kill me_ He thought moodily twisting his wand between his hands.

A small rustle came from the corner, _I get bewitching a potion but sending an assassin_ Harry thought sarcastically but couldn't help as he whipped his head around. There stood Blaise - or rather there Blaise had stood, he was now walking towards Harry. Harry wasn't sure why he hadn't thrown up his wand and fired an attack. Maybe it was the compassion and determination in Blaise's eyes as he stared straight at Harry. Before Harry could think of a retort of even question his action, Blaise stopped, a foot in front of him. Harry could smell the spicy cologne as it encircled his nostrils. He waited for Blaise to do something, anything, but they just stood there. The smell of spice entranced him, and before he realized it he had walked forward so now their noses were within centimeters of each other.

As he gauged how close he was to Blaise he was about to step away but Blaise's lips captured his own, and he couldn't break away. Maybe disgust turned him on, because for whatever reason all he wanted was more. _BLAISE ZABINI_ His mind screamed as his body responded to the kiss, _Have you gone nutter? I hear St. Mungo's has an opening._ Blaise snaked his arms around Harry's back and traced his fingers down Harry's spine. Harry shivered as he was completely lost in the kiss and soon began to pull Blaise closer.

To soon Blaise pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. He grabbed his book bag and headed towards the door, "By the way Potter, you have morning breath."

"What you come out of the blue, snog me - in the potion's room for mind you. And all you do is criticize me, telling me I have morning breath?" A look of complete bewilderment was obvious of Harry's face.

A look of agreement was evident on Blaise's face as he nodded his head and said, "Yea, basically."

"Well.." Harry clearly trying to think on his feet, with no success. He finally managed to stutter out. "Well.. it's not like you can talk, I could taste this morning's scrambled eggs."

"Potter, don't tire yourself so much, I know the strain it caused you to think of that last comeback. Witty is a Ravenclaw trait, when Gryffindors try to be it, it's just pathetic." A smirk filled his face and he reached out for the doorknob. He paused for a second thrumming his fingers, and finally looked back at Harry. "I'll owl you" he said, and as an afterthought he added, "...maybe." Seeming satisfied he opened the door and left Harry to stare off blankly in his wake.

-----------------------------------------------

**Hidden Passageway - Friday 6:55**

The dazed look wore off his face but Harry was still deeply submerged in thought. That day still brought a smile to his face. He couldn't even understand what attraction at all he had to Blaise - besides his cologne. There was just something off, something wrong that made him exactly right. He remembered how he had waited three whole days for an owl from Blaise. The owl was short and brief, and read something along the lines of, _'3rd floor corridor behind the painting of Barimone the Magnificent. Tonight 6'_ Yeah, He was still together with Ginny but how was Harry suppose to know what was happening? It was implied but not written out and that was how he had justified it to himself. They had met several times afterward, each time his conscience feeling guiltier and guiltier. He had to make up too many excuses to count to ward off Hermione and Ron and they soon became suspicious. So that was why the petite redhead now sat 20 feet away from him in the secluded passageway.

Harry heard the footsteps nearing their hideout. His stomach plunged as if he had fallen off his broom 100 feet above ground. A small slice of light filtered into the room as the tapestry was pushed aside. From the warm glow of the torch Harry could see Blaise's face his stomach began to bubble as though he had drank the acidic green potion and he was now wondering if he had.

Ginny looked up from her arms to see Blaise and just grunted in acknowledgment. Blaise quickly rushed over to Harry - _probably to jump in his arms_ - to reveal Draco Malfoy. _Oh gawd, _she thought her own stomach plummeting, but for very different reasons. _I agreed to baby sit this spit fest but I did not agree to deal with Malfoy. He needs more than a babysitter he needs..._ her thoughts ended there, Malfoy needed a lot of things, and listing them all would only tire her - really the list was endless. A look of pure mortification could be found on Malfoy's face as he spotted Ginny - well maybe mortification is a bit dramatic, no wait, mortification suites the look perfectly.

"So lovely to see you Malfoy." Her voice was dangerous and dripping with sarcasm. As Draco paused to retort, sure enough the sound of **the** snogfest echoed tauntingly.

"Really?" He said a look of amusement crossing his face, "Funny you say that, because the exact opposite through crossed my mind."

----------------------------------------

**To the Reviewers: **Thank you all sooo soo much for reviewing, I know I haven't thanked you guys much in the last chapters but you really do help. Every review helps me write just a bit more faster. So let's say everyone comes and reviews like crazy another chapter will be up very soon ;) (Look at me bribe I am oh so sly.)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This was actually suppose to get done relatively early.. and yet it didn't. There is a bit of role reversal between Ron and Hermione, but deal with it :p. As it got closer to the end of this chapter I just kept putting more and more of my input into this story. And it goes a little... err.. entertaining, lol hopefully it is ok, I stayed up too late writing and that is what I blame it on.

**Hidden Passageway **

Ginny paused not completely sure of what her next retort should be. She glanced over at Harry and Blaise, they looked like animals honestly, they were completely clueless to their surroundings. B_loody hippogriffs, I can't believe no one has found us, they sound like a bloody stampede._

But a smile quickly returned to her face as she retorted, "Really Malfoy, stop being so sweet, someone might think you were flirting with me."

Pure repulsion was the look that adorned Malfoy's face. "Please Weasley, stop flattering yourself."

-----------------------------------

**Gryffindor Common Room - 7:12 PM**

"Ron.." Hermione trailed off looking slightly perplexed as her hands rested on the book in her lap.

"Yea?" He asked looking up from his Care of Magical Creatures report, he would take any excuse given to stop working on homework.

"Don't you think things between Ginny and Harry are a little weird?" All Hermione got in response was a weird look from Ron asking her _What are you talking about?_ "I mean," Hermione continued on, "Last week she was avoiding everyone it seemed like. She spent most the time in her dormitory, and if she wasn't in there we couldn't find her. She wasn't even really talking to Harry. And now all the sudden they are going out."

"Hermione it was probably just **that** time of the month. Nothing big." He said with a shrug as he stared dismally down at his paper again. "Anyways, do you think you could help me with this? I only have 5 inches left."

"Stop trying to change the subject Ron. What if we just checked?" She asked a bit hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked looking slightly taken aback.

"Here just wait a minute." She said, as she set down her book and raced off to the boy dormitory. She came back down a couple minutes later baring parchment in hand. "We will just make sure they are up to whatever they say they are up to."

"Hermione, they didn't say what they are up to and I would prefer not to find out." Ron said a disgusted look on his face, and his hands threatening to return upon his ears.

"Ron, I didn't mean like that. I just meant, they said they would be together so we should check to make sure they are together.. and err... alright." She added the last bit hoping the overprotective-brother side might come out in Ron.

"Fine." He grunted looking slightly defeated.

She gave a quick tap of her wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As soon as the words were spoken the parchment zoomed into action. Black ink slowly spread from the middle to the outside and dots were found floating everywhere. It took Hermione and Ron a good minute or two to track down Harry and Ginny.

"What..." Ron exclaimed but was too dumbstruck to finish his sentence as he realized the invading dots of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Come on then," Hermione said, "Malfoy is probably attempting to curse them into oblivion."

"But Hermione..."

"Ron, come on we don't have time."

"No, Hermione look.. Blaise is like standing on top of Harry practically.. see?" He said shoving the map under his nose. "This doesn't add up."

"Well.." Hermione pondered still ready to make a move, "Malfoy is probably having Zabini hold Harry. Come on now, who knows what they are doing."

-------------------------------------------

**Hidden Passageway - 7:20 PM**

"God they are like bloody Elephants." Draco sighed, visibly tired from his babysitting job._ How will he ever survive in the real world if he finds this tiring?_ was the only thing passing through Ginny's mind. She was actually quite amused with Malfoy. Which was something Ginny really didn't expect - her being amused by Malfoy - not the fact that Malfoy clearly had no work ethic, that was a given.

"Malfoy?"

"What Weasley?"

"You just associated them with elephants."

"I am quite aware of that, what's your point?"

"Elephants aren't magical."

"Yea... I haven't seen any fly by the castle lately, what's your point?"

"You just acknowledged something outside of the wizarding world." Ginny was sporting a prominent smirk now as she watched Malfoy who was wearing a permanent scowl of disgust. _Apparently talking to me requires 24/7 contortion of facial features._

"Weasley stop." He said with another sigh - _Anything that requires use of motor skills, communication or form of movement, off the prospective-future-of-a-young-prodigy to do list - Lucius will be crushed._ Ginny thought and couldn't help but let the smirk on her face grow slightly bigger.

"What Malfoy? Weasley under your-" But before completing the taunt she cut herself off. In the distance she swore she heard footsteps. _No it couldn't be._ She reassured herself,_ Even if it is, plenty of people probably use this hallway they are probably just heading to the Slytherin Common Room._ But she couldn't help the small amount of fear that danced in her stomach as she heard the steps coming closer. _Are they running?_ Ginny stepped out of her thoughts for a minute and glanced at Malfoy. He had definitely heard the footsteps - _He would hate to tarnish such a lovely reputation, being caught with a Weasley and not attempting to kill her that would definitely be the equivalent to 'social suicide'._

_They have to be running definitely. Those footsteps are way to fast. Are they looking for us? Wait.. who are 'they'? What if 'they' are teacher. I mean we aren't out past curfew, but come on anyone who isn't completely brain dead knows two Gryffindors and two Slytherins can result in nothing good._ Her thoughts stopped barricading only for a few seconds for realization to set in. The footsteps were becoming louder and louder. She knew the people were coming for them. Who they were, she wasn't sure. Her stomach felt completely consumed by fear.

She immediately turned to Blaise and Harry - a mistake. The sight + her stomach + whipping her head around too fast one nauseous Ginny. Harry was plastered on the ground, glasses askew, and his lips being sucked off by Blaise - who decided the best position was to lay wriggling on top of Harry like a dieing flubberworm.

Ginny looked around the footsteps were so close - they had to be just outside of the tapestry. But she had no luck, there was no strategically placed rock to get Harry's attention. Speaking was out of the question, if **they **really weren't heading towards their hiding spot Ginny would be sure to give it away. Ginny felt like a deer in headlights she whipped her head around looking for answers as Draco coolly and arrogantly sat there with a smirk on his face- that smirk had been hers a couple minutes ago - when she had had the upper hand. And now she just looked like a nervous wreck.

Ginny stared at Draco her eye's bulging trying and failing, to communicate the need to get Harry's attention. Apparently waving your hands spastically around with eyes wide does not communicate 'stop the snogging'.

The footsteps stopped, but Ginny couldn't breathe. They had stopped directly outside of the tapestry. Now in a given situation the logical thing would have be to tap one of the pair in jeopardy and get their attention. Note, above would be logical. But Logic is annoying and never makes for good plot. So as the tapestry began to peel back you can bet, logic wasn't exactly the first thing in our small, yet determined, redhead's mind.

Madness, some may have called it that. Fate playing it's part - yea, no one calls it that, unless you are a horrible romantic type, come on we aren't reading astrology charts here. And yet others would call it hormones - they are teenagers after all.

Have you ever noticed the graceful way in which most felines pounce? Take that, think of the exact opposite, and then add in the image of a hippo in a tutu. Now the hippo doesn't have anything to do with the plot but nice imagery, right? Now back onto the story, get the image of the exact opposite of a graceful feline pounce back into your head, because that my dear friend is the equivalent of how Ginny looked. As soon as the slight glimmer of light filtered into the 'torture chamber' from the lifting of the tapestry Ginny _pounced_ on Draco. Her determination was wild, and logical - well it just wasn't there let's face it. She sought out his lips, smooshing her face against his - that was going to leave a mark. _Note to self, next time slow it down so it is a little slower than mach 3, okay? thanks. _Let's face it, that wasn't exactly the hottest kiss, but the thing that got Ginny was he was kissing her back. _Oh my god is he kissing me back? Wait- what?_ Further thought process would have continued but a certain redhead - no not the one currently invested in the snogfest - decided to interrupt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron roared, his eyes wide and face pale.

Ginny stopped, her heart raced and she had a sinking feeling in her chest. In a last hope effort she turned behind her to see that Zabini and Harry were watching in amazement at her and Draco. _Damnit._

**A/N: **I really love you my reviewers! Thank you so so so so so much for reviewing and it really means so much to me every time you review. I had actually hoped to have this practically a week earlier but I ended up going on a four day 'vacation'- it wasn't fun that word shouldn't be used - to the cabin. But anyways there will be a lot more explanation to Ginny's actions in the next chapter, so please stay tuned.


End file.
